


One Bad Night

by mangosmoothiecoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Alforan is the main ship, All of the other paladins are mentioned, Lance and Coran bonding mentioned, M/M, Title based off of the Hayley Kiyoko song, lance is a good friend, one long ass one-shot that takes you through the romance of alforan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/pseuds/mangosmoothiecoran
Summary: Behind every great man is a great romance. One that spans a war, a throne, and destruction. One that ends with another.





	One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> Holy wow this thing is longggg. I wrote this in like five days and could not agree on a good ending. I was originally waiting for someone to beta this work, BUT the lovely @florallura 's birthday is today and they love Coran just as much as I do. So obviously I had to publish this in their honor; grammar mistakes be damned.
> 
> Listen to Hayley Kiyoko's 'One Bad Night' as you listen to this please I'm begging,,,

_“ALFOR GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN’T ESCAPE THIS!’ Alfor continued to run through the woods as one of his guards chased after him. Today was the day he had to officially become the new King of Altea; yet he didn’t want to. He was merely fourteen, he hadn’t even completed all of his studies! His parents were however getting sicker as the days went by, and they felt it best to anoint Alfor as the new King before they passed. Alfor refused to listen to his parents and refused to accept the fact they wouldn’t be around much longer._

_Continuing to run along, Alfor found a pond area and decided to take a quick breather. He couldn’t hear his guard yelling for him anymore so he deemed it safe to stop. As he approached the water for a drink he stopped in his tracks immediately upon seeing he wasn’t alone._

_The boy looked to be around his age, with orange hair and a mustache? Alfor had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Sure enough, the boy had a mustache. He was currently just sitting on the edge of the pond, pants rolled up and feet in the water. He hummed to himself a bit and kicked his legs back and forth ever so softly that Alfor had the sudden urge to join him. Mustering up some courage to at least make his presence known, Alfor cleared his throat._

_The boy’s head immediately shot up and he looked over his shoulder at Alfor. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the boy got up, feet and calves wet, and dusted his butt off in case of traces of grass and dirt._

_“Hello, I’m sorry to disturb you but if I’m going to stop here I’d rather not be a silent visitor.” The boy’s eyes widened a bit before settling in a neutral stare. Alfor had to admit he was feeling self-conscious under this boys gaze._

_“Well prince Alfor, you don’t really need to address me since you practically run this kingdom.” Alfor’s mouth dropped as the boy smirked and stretched the tip of his mustache out._

_“Don’t look so surprised, I know who you are. I may like ponds in the woods, but that doesn’t mean I live out here away from civilization. Since we’re talking though, the names Coran.” Coran held his hand out for Alfor to shake, but Alfor stood there like a deer in headlights. It shouldn’t have come as such a shock that this boy, this ALTEAN boy would have known who Alfor was; but given the setting Alfor kind of hoped he wouldn’t have._

_“I didn’t think you would have known.” Coran didn’t seem to buy Alfor’s excuse, and to be honest neither was Alfor._

_“Well, what brings you out here your majesty? Do I need to bow or can I sit back down?” Alfor didn’t say anything, just nodded his head making Coran sit back down with a sigh. Coran looked up at Alfor and raised his eyebrow. He patted the spot next to him and gave Alfor an expected look of ‘are you joining me or not?’ Never in his life had such a regular citizen treated him in such a way, treated him like a normal being, not a prince or king._

_Coran coughed loudly, interrupting Alfor’s thinking, and crossed his arms. Alfor quickly hurried over and sat down before Coran got even more annoyed at him. Once seated, Coran gave a content sigh before turning around and placing his feet back in the water._

_“So, Prince, what brings you out here so far from the castle? Can’t imagine why you’d be so far from it.” Alfor watched Coran’s feet circle in the water making small ripples on the surface. He wanted so badly to put his feet in as well but with the amount of clothing he was wearing it would take him too long._

_“I needed to breathe.” Seemed like a safe answer. Coran hummed in response._

_“I see. Something happen?” Not safe enough._

_“I don’t think I should say it.” Alfor tried to hide the sadness and anger from flowing through, but he failed miserably and he pretended not to notice Coran’s side eye glance at him._

_“I see.” It was silent for a few minutes after that. Coran continued to swirl his feet, and Alfor played with the grass he was sitting on. He surprisingly didn’t feel weird around Coran; like he had to talk about something. He felt okay just sitting there in silence. Birds sang around them, and a few animals came into the clearing before sniffing and running off at the whiff of their scents. Alfor looked up at Coran and wondered what he was thinking about; maybe he felt weird but did not want to offend him? Alfor didn’t think that was likely, Coran seemed to speak his mind in the few moments Alfor had known him. Maybe he was just thinking in general? Alfor could respect that._

_Looking up at the sky Alfor could see the first glimpses of a sunset forming. The sunsets in Altea were breathtaking, and one of the things his mother enjoyed watching with him. He should go home, everyone’s probably worried._

_Standing up, Alfor popped his back and dusted his pants like how Coran had earlier. Coran looked up at him upon hearing the shuffling of Alfor getting up._

_“Leaving so soon?” Alfor was about to answer when he heard the pounding of feet faintly coming from his left side. Looking over he couldn’t see anything for a few moments before silver broke through the tree line. It was the royal guards. They had found him._

_“MY PRINCE! AT LONG LAST WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?” Alfors main guard quickly dismounted his horse and ran up to Alfor. Engulfing him in a hug, he cried a bit into his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry Sir I didn’t mean to worry you. Please forgive me I’ll return at once.” His guard pulled away and nodded fiercely before noticing Alfor wasn’t alone. His guard immediately pushed Alfor behind him and drew his sword._

_“Who are you, and why were you with the Prince? Speak now or I’ll lock you away.” Alfor watched as Coran went from being scared to standing upright and locking eyes with his guard. Coran looked him over once before bringing his hands behind his back and bringing his legs together._

_“Sir, I’ll have you know I was here first. Prince Alfor merely found me and decided to accompany me. Whether you want to believe me or not is up to you, but I can assure you I have no reason to kidnap or harm the Prince.” Alfor looked up at his guard who still held a stern face. Looking at Coran, Alfor noticed he was just as calm as before. Taking a deep breath his guard spoke._

_“You don’t seem threatening, I’ll accept your story. However, you are to never come near the prince ever again. Understood?” Alfor widened his eyes and stepped out from behind his guard to be directly in front of him._

_“That’s not fair! He didn’t do anything to me why should he be forbidden to see me?” Alfor didn’t have the ability to see Coran’s expression in that moment, he hoped is wasn’t a bad one. His guard, however, he could see and he did not appreciate the tone Alfor took with him._

_“I said I accepted it. I do not know this boy well enough, he could become a threat later on, and I will not allow him to have a second chance with you. Now come, we are leaving.” Alfor didn’t move and his guard glared at him, waiting for Alfor to give in and mount the horse so they could go home. Being the stubborn person he was Alfor remained where he was. Coran didn’t do anything to him, why should he have to be punished for simply saying hi? Alfor had to think of something quick if he wanted to leave Coran on a good note. Looking behind him he saw Coran standing almost in an attention stance, same calm expression on his face. He looked at Alfor and gave a small smirk. Alfor had an idea._

_“No. I want to declare something first, then we may go.” Alfor didn’t wait for his guard to agree. Pulling out his own sword Alfor turned around._

_“Let it be known here in the woods of Altea behind the castle, my home, Coran starting this day forth will be my personal advisor.” Alfor made a motion with his head signaling Coran to get on his knees. Coran did so, albeit in a shocked state. Alfor did the knighting motions then turned around to face his guard._

_“From this day forth he will be by my side no matter what, and whatever he says or desires will not be questioned. Am I understood?” His guard gritted his teeth. Bowing his head slowly then falling to one knee he spoke._

_“Yes, my Prince.”_

**_~7 Years Later~_ **

Alfor hated dressing up. He hated attending ball’s even more. When Coran walked into his study earlier that morning with an envelope that had a golden seal on it, Alfor knew immediately what he was about to read. This was the fifth ball, or banquet, invite he received this month; no one seemed to grasp the fact Alfor wasn’t interested. Alfor tried hard to focus on his response letter back that would say ‘ _No thanks I’m anti-social and nervous about being one of the youngest leaders of Altea and the entire well-known universe. Check back in ten years!’_ instead he could only stare at Coran as he cleaned and cleared up the papers skewed about his office.

      Coran hummed as he went to each corner of the room and Alfor couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips as he watched his advisor and one of the only people he trusted more in the world. He still remembers how they met like it was yesterday, and how their meeting was a complete accident. Alfor laughed a little as he remembers arriving back at the castle with this mustached boy in tow, not even realizing that Coran most likely had a family. Alfor was so desperate to make an impression he forgot to think logically. By the grace of Altea though, Coran didn’t have much family except his grandfather, his mother, and an uncle. Alfor had them immediately moved to the castle.

     Alfor spent much of his days after Coran’s arrival getting to know him and making sure he got the proper classes in so he could fulfill his duties as an advisor. Coran was a bit upset Alfor would just appoint him as his advisor without his consent, but he understood where Alfor was coming from in the moment. He also confessed at a later time that he was hoping to make a good impression on Alfor as well when they first met.

     It wasn’t until Coran had been there two years that Alfor was introduced to the other side of his new advisor. Of course Coran took his duties seriously and would make sure nothing was out of place; but in trips to the market, or even when he was on his weekend breaks, Coran was a flirty people-izer. Alfor, at the ripe age of sixteen, had been in a state of shock when he saw his advisor lay it on a random Altean girl in the middle of town. It wasn’t that Alfor had a problem with how flirty Coran was, he just had a problem with becoming victim to it even if it wasn’t directed at him.

      Coran never flirted with him, at least not in the obvious ways that Alfor could tell. When it was the tow of them, Coran was all business, never straying off topic unless they were alone. Even so, Alfor never once had Coran flirt with him in private and he pinned like a helpless schoolgirl for a man who became his best friend.

      Now here he was, twenty-one and still ever so hopelessly in love with his advisor. Coran was a gorgeous man, everyone admitted it; however, he had a bad habit of wearing his outfit with only sleeveless shirts, and while no one complained, it wasn’t proper attire for an advisor. It also didn’t help either that Coran posed a lot and bent over a lot in his tight pants. _‘Alright pretend I didn’t just think that.’_ Looking down at his unwritten letter, Alfor sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Something wrong my King?” Alfor snapped his head up to find Coran looking at him worriedly. Quickly shaking his head Alfor gave a smile.

     “It’s nothing Coran, ’m just thinking a bit too much. Can you believe this is the fifth invite this month? I guess not very many people believe in taking a hint.” Coran laughed a bit at that and Alfor felt his heart skip a beat. ‘ _Stupid emotions’_

“If I may Alfor, I would accept this invitation just this once. Maybe if you arrive at this event you’ll meet people and other leaders on a more relaxed note; some might even be able to help you or offer advice. You can’t run away from events like this forever Alfor.” Sighing again, Alfor knew Coran was right and he hated it. No one wished Alfor any ill will, not even Zarkon emperor of the Galra; and he was a tough cookie to crack. Now though that he and Alfor were good friends it made the talks between them less awkward.

     “I hate it when you’re right Coran.” Coran smiled and did a small pose.

“I don’t think you could hate me Alfor, even if you tried.” Coran didn’t know just how right he was.

* * *

 

Zarkon and Blaytz arrived a day after Alfor sent his acceptance letter for the ball. Blaytz had asked him repeatedly whether he was okay or not, and Zarkon merely gave him a knowing look. Screw him and his attentiveness.

     “I can’t believe you’re going. You’ll have so much fun, you can dance with me and Gyrgan! Trigel refuses to dance with us after we accidentally stepped on her foot and broke her toe.” Alfor laughed.

“She still hasn’t gotten over that. Thank you Blaytz, I’m sure I’ll have a grand time. I only hope Coran will have just as much fun.” Blaytz smiled.

     “HE CAN DANCE WITH US TOO!” Zarkon immediately slapped Blaytz for yelling so loudly. Rubbing his head Blaytz muttered an apology.

“While dancing is important, what do you plan on wearing Alfor? They expect all leaders and royalty to dress to impress.” Groaning, Blaytz and Zarkon laughed as Alfor stressed over the one little fact he forgot about. Alfor had enough clothes to last a lifetime, armor to stock a forgery, and shoes to make every fashionista jealous. He just hated putting so many layers on.

     “Don’t worry young’en, Blaytz is here to offer all his fashion tips.” Zarkon snorted and Blaytz shot him a glare.

“Don’t start with me horn head.” What ensued next was a fifteen-minute chase across the castle grounds as Blaytz laughed maniacally and Zarkon cursed at him. Alfor smiled, he had such amazing friends.

* * *

 

Two days later and Alfor was standing in front of his full-length mirror in his room. Blaytz had suggested Alfor wear his yellow armor that he should normally wear but never does, complete with his blue cape and silver crown. Zarkon insisted he add his sword and Alfor for once did not mind wearing it. Doing a small once over, Alfor deemed his outfit event worthy and stepped out of his room.

      The event was only about a thirty dobosh ride from the castle. It started at sunset and Alfor stepped out of the castle to see the sun halfway through its setting. Looking around, Alfor noticed Coran was nowhere to be seen. _‘Strange, he’s such a stickler for times.’_ Deciding to just wait for Coran at the ship, Alfor walked over to the ships entrance and stepped in; his guards were already waiting.

“My King, I suggest sitting down while we wait for Sir Coran.” Alfor held a hand up.

     “No need, I’ll wait standing up. Thank you though, is everything in order?” His guard nodded and Alfor gave a smile.

“Good, we shall depart as soon as Coran arrives.” His guard gave a small bow then walked off towards the front of the ship. Turning to face the entrance of the ship, Alfor stepped out and waited facing the Castle’s front.

     Feeling the breeze against his face, Alfor almost wished he didn’t have his hair up. All day he kept it up so it would be out of his face, but at night alone on his balcony he let it flow freely. It wasn’t that it was long, it just isn’t deemed appropriate for kings to let their hair down. Sighing, Alfor opened his eyes and froze upon seeing Coran exiting the castle and walking towards the ship.

He look beautiful. Dressed in a simple white suit, Coran had a cerulean colored tie that brought out his eyes. His hair was quiffed up and gelled, his marks seemed to have a gloss over them, making them sparkle and stand out. On his left coat lapel he had a juneberry flower tucked into his pocket. Alfor almost could not believe this beauty of a man was his advisor.

      “Coran, you look wonderful.” Alfor held his hand out and Coran smirked while taking it.

“Why King Alfor, always the charmer.” Alfor had the sudden urge to kiss Coran’s hand, but he knew that would be overstepping. Plus considering the fact Coran didn’t see him as anything more than a close friend it would be awkward.

“Considering you’re making me go to this event I have to be charming.” Coran laughed.

“You’ll thank me for this Alfor.” Coran, hand still in Alfor’s, walked into the ship and sat down in the first seat he saw. Alfor tried hard not to blush as his hand was still being held captive by Coran’s.

“So, are the famous four making an appearance as well?” Alfor nodded his head. They were some of the few people he knew and was close to that were going to be there.

“It will be nice to see Trigel again; Zarkon still intimidates me.” Alfor chuckled a bit. Zarkon intimidated him at first as well, but after a while they grew on each other.

     “He intimidated me when we first met, but give him time you’ll grow to love him.” Coran snorted in response.

* * *

 

Aflor walked off the ship with Coran in tow. Alfor wanted to offer his arm to him, but after the hand holding moment he wasn’t sure his heart could take it right now. Looking behind his shoulder, Alfor signaled for his guard to go ahead and park and the guard gave a quick nod. Once fully off the ship Alfor and Coran walked towards the entrance of the castle that was going to hosting the nights event. Making it to the doors that seemed to be made of pure gold, Alfor presented his invitation, stated who Coran was, then was let in.

      The ballroom was huge. Alfor gaped at how elegant everything was; staring intently at the floor and wall designs and making a mental note to have Coran get on that for their castle’s ballroom. Sparkling diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling and were decorated with light pink gems that casted a sunset pink glow on everyone. The walls and ceiling were decorated with intricate designs all in silver and wine red colors. The floor was decorated with the same designs but blander than the ceiling and walls most likely due to years of use. As he continued to stare at the scenery, Alfor felt two arms lock with his.

“Alfor! I can’t believe Blaytz was telling the truth; you really are here!” Alfor laughed at Trigel’s words as Blaytz scoffed.

     “I NEVER lie Trigel. How could you think such a thing, especially when it comes to Alfor attending an event?” Trigel shrugged as Alfor laughed even harder.

“To be fair Blaytz you did lie about your knighting date and made Trigel show up at a random funeral instead.” Blaytz blushed and Alfor and Trigel laughed at his expense. At that moment, Zarkon and Gyrgan arrived at the laughing scene. With a raised eyebrow Zarkon spoke.

     “Do I want to know?” Blaytz stuttered as he tried to come up with an answer. Alfor was going to speak up when Coran came up beside him with his arms spread out. In all the excitement Alfor had forgotten he was there.

“Zarkon! It has been quite some time, how are you? I hope you didn’t forget me in all your time as an emperor.” Zarkon raised an eyebrow again and merely shook Coran’s hand. Alfor tried hard not to pick up on the hurt expression that crossed Coran’s face. Alfor knew how Zarkon felt about servants or anyone below the monarchy/emperor line, but this was Coran his best friend. Advisor or not, Alfor would have a talk with Zarkon about how he treated him.

     “Coran. I see you’re still an advisor.” The air was thick and Alfor could almost cut it with a knife. Gyrgan coughed a bit and Trigel shifted her weight between her feet as everyone watched the scene unfold. Luckily, Coran simply laughed and clasped Zarkon’s shoulder.

“Ah Zarkon thank you for asking! Yes, I am still an advisor. Pretty darn good one too if you ask me; of course Alfor thinks I’m good too.” Everyone turned towards Alfor who tried and failed to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. The way Coran said _Alfor thinks I’m good too_ seemed to have a double meaning behind it that Alfor was most likely reading too much into. Blaytz nudged his shoulder and Alfor snapped back to reality.

     “Zarkon, you know as well as I do that Coran is a noble and worthy man. Please keep tonight unprofessional and off matters relating to my advisor.” Giving a final nod, Alfor grabbed Coran’s arm and walked off towards a random direction; completely missing the shocked and knowing looks from his friends.

“Alfor, you didn’t have to do that. I am fully capable of handling Zarkon myself.” Alfor let go of Coran’s arm and sighed.

     “I know. Truthfully, I just wanted to get away from them for a while. I care deeply about them, but they can be a handful.” Coran nodded his head.

Walking along, Alfor spotted the current king of Olkari and smiled widely. Taking long strides Alfor came up next to the king and clasped his shoulder.

     “King Lubos the First! My friend, it brings me great pleasure to see you here.” The king looked over at Alfor’s words and gave a big smile. Alfor smiled back and the two kings hugged. King Lubos I was the second youngest monarch and gave Alfor many tips on how to run a country/planet. Alfor, on many occasions, had come to Olkari to discuss engineering matters, and talk about how to be a king. King Lubos was also the first person Alfor asked whether it was okay or not to fall for one’s advisor.

“King Alfor. I have to say you have grown splendidly, and matured into a handsome young man. I am glad though that you could make it! I am surprised to see you here however; what caused you to come?” Looking behind his shoulder, Alfor expected to see Coran; instead, his advisor was over by the refreshment table chatting up with Trigel who seemed to have found him. Looking back over, Alfor was met with a smirk.

     “I should have guessed your advisor had apart to play.” Alfor blushed and spluttered out a response. Just as he was about to say something somewhat coherent, someone else joined the group.

“Father! I’ve been looking for you.” Alfor felt his heart twist at that voice. Making eye contact with the new arrival, Alfor tried hard not to frown at the prince of Olkari, Prince Luben.

     “Prince Luben, it is quite a treat to see you again.” Bows were exchanged as the two monarchs acknowledged the other. Prince Luben smiled, nothing sadistic in his eyes.

“King Alfor. I admit it is a sight for sore eyes to gaze upon you. Are you finally entering the social event field?” Alfor gave a nod, careful to ignore King Lubos’s gaze. Prince Luben nodded and continued to smile before turning his attention back to his father as they discussed something relating to Olkari.

     Alfor stared at the prince and how he couldn’t hate this man even if he wanted to. When it really came down to it, Coran was the one with the history, not Alfor. It happened three years ago during the summer Coran was asked to advise a new project on Olkari. Alfor would have gone but he was the king and could not step away from his planet for a whole three months. He trusted Coran more than anyone to carry out this project and keep him updated regularly, so he sent him in his steed. When the three months were up and Coran returned, he seemed depressed and carried a small box with him. Alfor wanted to give Coran some space, but his advisor was back to his old self the next day.

While Alfor couldn’t prove anything, he knew nothing had gone wrong with the project; nor had anyone died In general during Coran’s time on Olkari. Digging deeper into the box Coran received, Alfor found out it was that of a child’s toy only made for the royal family. Remembering the depressed mood Coran had been in when he arrived back home, Alfor concluded he must have gotten close to someone in the royal family while he was there; and not in the friendship sense. He would have suspected King Lubos I if he wasn’t fourteen years Coran’s senior. That left his of same age son, with his stunning looks and charming personality.

     “Well Alfor I would love to stay and chat more, but something has come up and I need to step away for a while. Please enjoy your time, I will try and find you before the event is over.” Alfor gave a small bow before the king and prince of Olkari walked away. Alone once again, Alfor turned around and headed for the refreshment table.

Along the way, he was stopped numerous times, everyone asking how Altea was doing and if he would be interested in discussing how to grow his empire. Each time he would politely decline, all the while saying Altea was doing just fine. Alfor couldn’t help the lump growing in his chest as he saw in everyone’s eyes the look of wariness and distrust. He was crowned King of Altea at the age of fourteen, not by choice, yet people only seemed to see his age when they saw him. Alfor loved his planet, his people, and his castle, he didn’t treat his power with greed and selfishness. Still no one seemed to care.

     Making it to the refreshment table, Alfor grabbed the nearest drink and chugged it. _‘Water? What a shame.’_ Grabbing some random snacks Alfor munched as he turned his attention to the dancefloor in front of him. Alfor stuffed his face in hopes of calming his nerves, and covering his obvious discomfort. The dancefloor was a nice distraction as well, currently twelve couples were dancing together in coordinated harmony. Among them was Blaytz and Gyrgon who were very clunkly dancing around. Alfor couldn’t help but laugh.

Scanning the crowd a bit more closely, Alfor saw Zarkon and Trigel doing their own thing away from the main groups, and Coran spinning around with a random female Alfor had never seen before. Both looked to be having a great time, neither getting too close or too far. It made Alfor’s heart twist again, not in jealousy but of love.

      A few different songs played as Alfor continued to watch. Trigel, Blaytz, Gyrgon, and Zarkon had all come together in a group of four and were dancing with their hands interlocked together. Each-and-every one of them were laughing and Alfor found it quite beautiful. Coran had switched between different partners and each time seemed to become freer as time went by. After the current song ended, Coran bid his dance partner goodbye and locked eyes with Alfor.

Coran was sweating yet seem to glow because of it. It was breathtaking and Alfor forgot how to breathe. Walking up to him, Coran held his hand out.

     “Alfor, I refuse to have my king stand on the sidelines and not dance. You look like a sore thumb standing here.” Alfor tried hard not to think about where this conversation was heading.

“Has anyone asked you to dance yet my King? If you say no I’m going to fight someone.” Coran fluffed his hair up a bit and stroke a pose just to prove his point. Laughing, Alfor spoke.

     “I see a few people eyeing me, but I never was one for these things. I’m already way out of my comfort zone right now.” Coran gave a big sigh, grabbing Alfor’s hand he pulled him along onto the dancefloor and faced him. Alfor could feel his face heat up but Coran just grabbed his free hand and placed it on his waist. Maintaining eye contact, Coran placed his other free hand on Alfor’s shoulder and the two began to dance.

It felt wrong. Wrong in so many ways Alfor couldn’t begin to describe. He shouldn’t be dancing with his advisor, his closest friend, his ADVISOR. Coran didn’t seem to be having any problems dancing with his king, and Alfor hated him for being so calm. Taking a quick glance around, Alfor noticed many people were staring while some simply continued to dance. King Lubos I briefly caught his eye and smirked before going back to his conversation.

     “What are you looking at Alfor?” Looking back over at Coran, Alfor felt compelled again to say something but held back.

“People are staring Coran, we shouldn’t be dancing.” Coran huffed.

     “It’s a ball Alfor, people are supposed to dance; don’t worry about them, just focus on me. It’s just us and the floor and the music, okay?” Alfor took a deep breath in. Coran was right, just focus on Coran, he could dance just fine if he focused on Coran and Coran only.

“Okay, okay I’ll just focus on you.” Gripping Coran’s hand a little tighter Alfor pulled him closer. Rules be damned, this one night he was going to take a risk. Coran smiled and it was then the night truly began.

* * *

 

     Alfor didn’t notice when he and Coran became the only ones left on the dancefloor. Nothing mattered outside of the small world they had created between themselves. Alfor couldn’t even remember the last time he laughed or smiled so much; and he would bet money Coran was feeling the same way.

As the night continued on, and a slow song that was slower than many of the others played, Coran did his first dip on Alfor. It was slow and steady and Alfor remained eye contact all the while he was being bent backwards. Coran seemed uncertain at first, but Alfor just nodded his head and Coran smirked slightly in return. The invitation was received, Coran didn’t stop until the song was over and his arms felt like Jell-O. Neither of them said anything as they parted quickly and bowed before their hands resumed positions and the next song started.

     The next song was way more upbeat than the previous, and Alfor took the chance of trying something he had never attempted before. It was normal in most dances, Alfor had seen, for the gentleman to lift the lady and twirl ever so slightly before setting her down. Alfor was strong, thank Altea for his fencing lessons, but a man lifting another man? That was something Alfor didn’t know how it would be taken. Looking at Coran Alfor felt most of his fear melt away as the man who had stolen his heart locked eyes with him and giggled before stepping back a bit and forcing Alfor to twirl him. The twirl lasted a few seconds, then Alfor found himself bringing Coran back in almost chest-to-chest. Another giggle escaped Coran’s lips and Alfor knew he was going to lift him right then and there despite what people might think.

Taking a deep breathe, Alfor let go of Coran’s hand, brought his hands to Coran’s waist, then lifted him up; earning a small shriek of surprise from him in the process. Coran grabbed onto Alfor’s shoulders upon realizing what was happening, and panted a bit when he was spun around before being set back down. Alfor immediately removed his hands from Coran’s waist, embarrassment flushing his entire face as he put his hands back to their original position.

     Neither man could look each other in the face properly, and Alfor mentally kicked himself for doing such an idiotic thing. The song ended soon after and just like the previous times, Coran and Alfor parted, bowed, then rejoined together. However, this time, no music started. Alfor looked over at the musicians who were all holding their instruments staring at him. It was at this moment that Alfor noticed he and Coran were completely alone on the floor. Pure terror hit him in the gut as everyone, not just the musicians, were staring intently at him and Coran. Coran’s hands were getting sweatier by the second as Alfor felt the sudden urge to let go.

Why though? Coran was his advisor, his most trusted companion, the robber of his heart, Alfor should feel no shame in dancing with him; much less holding his hand. This man meant more to him than his very being; no one should have any right to judge that. If Alfor had to prove that, then by Altea he was going too.

     Looking at Coran, Alfor felt his heart clench as his advisor tried to contain the tears of fear in his eyes. The fact Coran felt so embarrassed that he was on the verge of tears made Alfor even more determined to show everyone how he felt about this man. Taking a deep breath, Alfor let go of Coran’s hand and cupped Coran’s face. Guiding Coran to look at him, Alfor offered a small smile before closing his eyes and leaning in.

Kissing Coran felt like an unreal experience. Alfor didn’t believe it was really happening until he felt a hand being placed on the back of his neck pulling him closer than he already was. The reciprocation was all he needed before placing the hand not occupying Coran’s face on Coran’s waist and bringing their bodies together so that there was not an inch of space between them.

     The room erupted into chaos; many were cheering, whistling, and yelling _‘it’s about time’_ at the oblivious pair. Others were voicing their confusion as they did not know anything about the two. Alfor pulled away first upon hearing the musicians starting up another song. Panting due to lack of oxygen, Alfor almost laughed at the sudden realization that he had kissed his advisor. Placing his forehead upon Coran’s, Alfor stroked Coran’s cheek as the other man kept his eyes closed and hand on Alfor’s neck.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” Alfor actually laughed as Coran titled his head up so he could lock eyes with him. Coran’s face was flush, his lips were a bit swollen and pinker than usual, and his hair was rumpled a bit; but all-in-all Alfor only really saw one thing.

     “You look breathtaking.” Coran blushed, making his face turn scarlet from the sudden wave of blood.

“Not as much as you do every day my King.” This time it was Alfor’s turn to blush as Coran smirked. Not knowing what else to say, Alfor kissed him again.

**_~30 Years Later~_ **

The sky was red with fire and filled with smoke. Zarkon was closing in and Alfor had just put Allura under. If anyone could defeat Zarkon it was Allura, she was needed, she had to survive. Coran didn’t like the plan one bit, he knew how this would end, he knew Alfor was going to die.

Coran watched through the window of the main control room as Zarkon’s forces wiped out any remaining Altean ships. Everything Coran loved and had known was all up in flames now. Tonight would be the night everything would be ripped away from him, and he almost wanted it to happen; if not for a girl with the ability to stop everything resting just six feet below him.

     “Coran, my love, it is time.” Coran looked behind him as Alfor stood behind him with a grim look on his face. How it ended up here, so bad and so full of regret will forever remain a mystery to the both of them. Coran felt tears prick his eyes and he walked over to Alfor.

“You don’t have to do this, the universe needs you just as much as it needs Allura.” Begging at this point was futile, Alfor had made up his mind and Coran knew he couldn’t stop him.

     “I know Coran, but I must hold Zarkon back to give you and Allura enough time to escape. I know she’ll be in great hands.” Alfor brought his hand up to cup Coran’s cheek and Coran couldn’t hold back the tear that fell from his eye. This was goodbye.

“Then you must leave now, I will send the lions off after 5 doboshes.” Alfor nodded his head. Neither made any effort to move and they would have stayed in that position if a blast from Zarkon’s ship hadn’t fired at that exact moment on them. Coran looked out the window, the ship was closer now, Alfor had to go.

     “Go my King, or everything will be for not.” Coran removed Alfor’s hand and Alfor could all but nod before turning around and heading to the hangar door. Wondering what he was doing, Coran chased after him and spun Alfor around. Trying to memorize every detail of Alfor’s face, Coran kissed him quickly before sending him off.

“I love you.” Alfor locked eyes with Coran as he entered the hangar elevator.

“I love you too.” The doors closed and Alfor was gone.

* * *

 

     Five doboshes came and went. The lions were sent off to the farthest regions of the galaxy, and the castle had been wormholed to a random planet and hidden on a hill. Coran quickly shut the castle down and readied a pod for himself. He didn’t know what sleeping for many years would be like, he only hoped when he awoke that by some miracle everything would be okay.

Stepping in, Coran turned around and pressed the starting sequence. Looking straight ahead, Coran heard the knockout gas enter the chamber and soon sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

     Waking up is a puzzling experience. Coran knew he would wake up to an offline castle, but five complete strangers in the room was not part of the plan. Allura stood in front of the panel that listed the information about the pods and Coran felt joy bloom in him at the realization that she was okay. Turning his focus back on the strangers though, he immediately sprang into action at the nearest one.

* * *

 

The war ended not so long after Coran and Allura had woken up. Coran couldn’t help the pain in his chest that came when he heard news of Zarkon’s death, and while he never found the man particularly amazing, even in their youth, he was a friend of Alfors and quite possibly the only thing left of his past.  

     Allura grew in the time between waking up and the war ending. She united many nations, brought resolve to crumbling societies, and became the ruler of new Altea. Coran remained by her side the entire time, smiling as he watched the daughter of his King grow to be the young woman he knew her father would be proud of.

Coran also watched the new paladins grow into young adults as well. They came to the castle young in mind and spirit, but forged bonds and gained new information over time. Coran marveled at them and how beautiful they all were; how bright and amazing they had all become, and could still keep smiles on their faces despite the horrors they had witnessed.

     Stepping back, Coran could almost feel Alfor standing next to him, agreeing with his every thought. It was hard not to miss him, and Coran knew Allura missed him just as much. He only hoped she dreamed about him fondly as much as he does. And all the while peace and prosperity are reigning across the galaxy, Coran finds himself growing older and more unable to do the things he used to do.

It’s Lance that suggests Coran come and stay with him. Coran had mentioned in passing that the ocean reminded him of a special place in Altea, and how he wished he could live near something that resembled it. Lance came to him during a random visit and all but begged for Coran to come live with him. Lance described the beaches, his house, his family, the food, the sights, and even the boats; all in hopes that Coran would say yes.

Coran did.

 Lance was Coran’s main soft spot, besides Allura. The boy came to him many times with his insecurities and doubts, and the two bonded over their homesickness and fears. Although he had visited Earth many times and met Lance’s family before, it would still be a bit weird due to the fact alien species and lifeforms were a still considered a rare occurrence on Earth.  

However, despite that, Coran found himself sitting on a secluded beach near Lance’s home a month later.

     The waves were constantly crashing on the shore, and Coran tasted salt water in the air. It was peaceful, relaxing, and Coran marveled at how such a beautiful place existed. Footsteps next to him snapped Coran out of his thoughts and he looked over to see Lance sitting down next to him. Lance handed him a drink and Coran eagerly took him; the silence that settled between them was comforting. No words were needed, their presences were enough for the other.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Coran hummed in response as he took another sip from his drink.

     “Does this place remind you of the one in Altea?” Coran stares out at the ocean and thinks about how it’s much bigger, bluer, and saltier than that pond in the forest.

“Not quite, but it is beautiful. My place was just a tad bit smaller than this.” Lance gives a nod.

      “Coran, can I ask you something?” Coran laughs at that.

“You’ve already asked me something my boy.” Lance groans and throws a handful of sand at Coran’s leg.

     “I should have never let Pidge teach you that comeback; but seriously, can I?” Coran, still smiling, gives a nod. 

“Do you feel him near you sometimes? Alfor, I mean.” Coran’s smile drops for a second at the question. It wasn’t that Coran didn’t have a problem talking about Alfor, this just seemed like an unusual thing for Lance to ask

     “I think no matter where I go he is always near me. I really loved him, I think it is only natural that you feel the presence of those you have loved if they’re gone.” Lance doesn’t say anything at that.

“How did you two meet?” Coran hugs himself at that. It was such a weird first meeting that ended in such a rush. Looking back on it now, Coran wonders if both he and Alfor were trying too hard, even in their youth, to impress the other due to infatuation.

     “Well it happened by a pond, in a forest. You might see why I said your ocean is a bit bigger than my spot.” Lance smiles at that.”

“Do you think he would have been proud of us?” The wind tickles Coran’s hair at that question and Coran smiles knowingly. Looking over at Lance, Coran places his hand on his shoulder.

     “I know for a fact that he would have loved each and every one of you.” There’s a quick flash of white and gold to Coran’s left and as he looks over to see what It is Coran feels a ghost of a hand stroke his face before its gone.

“Coran? Is everything okay?” Coran continues to look off in the direction the flash came from. Shaking his head he looks back over at Lance and smiles.

      “Everything is more than okay my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are all Coran stans first, and sinners next :)
> 
> (the next romance I'm talking about is that between Coran and the paladins. Especially Lance. Of course this isn't an actual romance its just a family love)
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @blackpaladincoran


End file.
